me and you
by galactic fairy 9
Summary: 03. this cancels out the hurt; 02. i was wrong about you; 01. you were right about me
1. you were right about me

disclaimer: very short. quotes are not mine (gsd HD remaster ep 41). they are part of gundam seed destiny. and therefore owned by, well, the owner/s of gundam seed destiny. this is a fanfiction, let the author have their own reasoning as to why the drabble's like this. don't flame, seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>me and you<strong>

chapter 1

_you were right about me_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Justice, huh?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__For me?"_

_"__Possibly. That's for you to decide."_

_"__Are you trying to tell me that I'm nothing but a soldier?"_

_"__That too is something for you to decide."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__It's scary when someone closes their mind. Thinking, this is it… that's all there is. They only see an end. This may be painful for you at this particular time, having been hurt, but…"_

.

.

.

_flashback_

**_"_****_But I'm not sure he's…"_**

_"__On one hand, that's true… but on the other hand, being unable to do anything when you want to help could be the hardest thing to endure."_

_end flashback_

.

.

.

_"__Power is nothing but power. And perhaps you are a soldier, but over and above that… you are Athrun, right? I'm sure that's all there is to it."_

* * *

><p>You were right about me.<p>

You always are. You always were.

You were right to think that I wasn't prepared to take on the burden and responsibility of piloting the Justice.

Because although I am a soldier, I am still Athrun.

And I as Athrun, have my own reasons.

And that concern you show for me, that care for me and all that constitutes you. They make me want to protect you.

Doesn't matter if I'm all battered and bruised, physically or mentally.

Doesn't matter if the cons engulf the pros.

If it's to protect you, I will, without hesitation, pick up that sword and all the responsibilities that come with it.

Because the reason I wield the Justice, the reason Athrun wields Justice, has always been to protect you.

That's why with you first and foremost as the reason, for you, I will fight.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I... Athrun Zala! Justice, taking off!"_


	2. i was wrong about you

disclaimer: very short. quotes are not mine (gsd HD remaster ep 41). they are part of gundam seed destiny. and therefore owned by, well, the owner/s of gundam seed destiny. this is a fanfiction, let the author have their own reasoning as to why the drabble's like this. don't flame, seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>me and you<strong>

chapter 2

_i was wrong about you_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>_Athrun, are you alright?"_**

_"__I'm fine."_

_"__I don't mean physically."_

* * *

><p>I was wrong about you. I was wrong to think that you weren't alright, that you wouldn't be ready to take action.<p>

I doubted you. I didn't believe in you and in what you could do.

There are things that you don't know. There are things that you don't understand. There are things that confuse you.

But you knew what you could do. You knew what you wanted to do. It was so clear in your head.

I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you. I wasn't able to, because a part of me still…

A part of me still couldn't believe in you. A part of me still denies that you've changed and can't accept it.

A part of me still can't forget how you abandoned me just like that. You jumped straight into the war when your mother died and just left me behind.

I suppose that is why a part of me is scared and so I was not able to fully trust in you. Because I don't think my heart can handle another round of hurt.

I'm scared of raising my hopes up, only for you to bring them down again. Because no matter how simple, you've always been able to affect me in such a big way.

I suppose that is why when you left me behind, it was just that big of a shock. And no matter how much I want to forget, I just couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_But I'm not sure he's…"_

**_"__On one hand, that's true… but on the other hand, being unable to do anything when you want to help could be the hardest thing to endure."_**

* * *

><p>I chose to believe in Kira's belief in you, because I understood what he meant.<p>

It was so hard, wanting to help you, yet not being able to.

I wanted you to know how much I care about you and that your mother was important to me too.

But whatever I had wanted to do to help you, it couldn't get through the barrier you built around yourself.

And so, I suppose this is my way of saying sorry. For not being able to help you, in the past that seems to be ages ago.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Justice, huh?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__For me?"_

_"__Possibly. That's for you to decide."_

_"__Are you trying to tell me that I'm nothing but a soldier?"_

_"__That too is something for you to decide."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__It's scary when someone closes their mind. Thinking, this is it… that's all there is. They only see an end. This may be painful for you at this particular time, having been hurt, but…"_

.

.

.

_"__Power is nothing but power. And perhaps you are a soldier, but over and above that… you are Athrun, right? I'm sure that's all there is to it."_


	3. this cancels out the hurt

disclaimer: semi-au. short. this is a fanfiction, let the author have their own reasoning as to why the drabbles like this. don't flame, seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>me and you<strong>

chapter 3

_this cancels out the hurt_

* * *

><p>This cancels out the hurt.<p>

Now we're equal.

You hurt me when you told me you liked Kira.

How was I supposed to feel, when I hear my fiancee tell me that she likes my best friend?

But I suppose, it was a reassurance, our engagement was.

Even if it was arranged, even if we didn't choose to be engaged, the fact was we were.

So, even if you fall in love with someone else, in the end you would still be mine.

But things happened, the arrangement ended and I realized how unworthy I am to still pursue you given the fact that the reason your father is dead was because of my father.

Still, a large part of me, the selfish part of me, wasn't satisfied. At least, it said, it wanted to know if despite everything, you would still love me.

It was evil. I was evil. To plan and tempt you, to seduce you and to make love to you, only to leave you in the dust. To be with a woman, who isn't you.

That selfish part of me, turns smug, when I see you look so agonizingly sad, when I hug her, the woman who isn't you.

It finds satisfaction in seeing you hurt, while knowing the reason why.

Because in the end, it succeeded in making you crave my presence, my attention, my touch.

In the end, even if I'm a coward for not pursuing you all the way, I know that you want me, love me, need me.

I succeeded in making you love me as much as I love you.

So now, we're equal.

And this, this cancels out all the hurt.

.

.

.

This cancels out the hurt.

Now we're equal.

You left me twice.

You left me to avenge your mother.

Then, you left me for another woman.

I knew you wanted me.

I also knew that you felt guilty for your father's crimes.

And I know that that's the reason why you choose not to be with me.

You hurt me, but it's okay. Because I know that you're hurting too, whenever you see me with him.

During the times that he's able to make me happy, I know you think about how you could have made me happier than he ever could.

But that's all it is, a thought. Never to be translated to an action. Never being tested for the truth that it could be.

I know you think that I only came to love you when you pursued me that one period of time, in that trial of a relationship.

That attempt of a relationship when we were so in tune with each other, so irresistible to each other, so in love with each other.

What you didn't know was, I was in love with you way before that.

Why did I show the hurt openly only after that period of time? Whenever you shower her with your attention?

Well, it was because unlike before, during that relationship of ours my love was reciprocated by you.

Unlike in the past, this time I'm sure that you love me as much as I loved you.

At least I thought you did, but I guess that guilt was far too powerful than the love you felt for me.

But it's okay, I'll continue acting as if he can make me happy more than you ever can.

And when I see, the regret in your face, then we're equal.

Because, this cancels out all the hurt.


End file.
